Pocahontas Credits
Full credits for Pocahontas Opening Credits Songs *Music by: Alan Menken *Lyrics by: Stephen Schwartz Original Score by *Alan Menken Written by *Carl Binder *Susannah Grant *Philip LaZebnik Produced by *James Pentecost Directed by *Mike Gabriel *Eric Goldberg Closing Credits Associate Producer *Baker Bloodworth Art Director *Michael Giaimo Editor *H. Lee Peterson Artistic Supervisors Layout *Rasoul Azadani Backgrounds *Cristy Maltese Story *Tom Sito Clean Up *Renee Holt *Nancy Kniep Visual Effects *Don Paul Computer Graphics Imagery *Steve Goldberg Artistic Coordinator *Dan Hansen Production Manager *Traci Tolman Mars Associate Editor *Mark Hester Story Songs and Score Orchestrated and Score Conducted by *Danny Troob Songs Conducted by *David Friedman Character Animation Pocahontas Voice *Irene Bedard Singing Voice *Judy Kuhn Supervising Animator *Glen Keane Animators John Smith Voice *Mel Gibson Supervising Animator *John Pomeroy Animators Governor Ratcliffe Voice *David Ogden Stiers Supervising Animator *Duncan Marjoribanks Animators Meeko Voice *John Kassir Supervising Animator *Nik Ranieri Animators Chief Powhatan Voice *Russell Means Supervising Animator *Ruben A. Aquino Animators Thomas Voice *Christian Bale Supervising Animator *Ken Duncan Animator *Chris Wahl Percy, Grandmother Willow & Wiggins Grandmother Willow's Voice *Linda Hunt Percy's Voice *Danny Mann Wiggins' Voice *David Ogden Stiers Supervising Animator *Chris Buck Percy Animators *Broose Johnson *Larry White Grandmother Willow Animator *Dave Burgess Wiggins Animators *James Lopez *Rejean Bourdages Ben and Lon Voice (Ben) *Billy Connolly Voice (Lon) *Joe Baker Supervising Animator *T. Daniel Hofstedt Animators *Barry Temple *Kent Hammerstrom Flit & Forest Animals Flit's Voice *Frank Welker Supervising Animator *Dave Pruiksma Nakoma Voice *Michelle St. John Supervising Animator *Anthony DeRosa Animator *Tim Allen Kocoum Voice *James Apaumut Fall Supervising Animator *Michael Cedeno Kekata's Voice *Gordon Tootoosis Kekata *Geefwee Boedoe Native Americans / English Settlers *Dan Wawrzaszek *Sasha Dorogov *Branko Mihanovic *Travis Blaise Additional Animation *Ellen Woodbury Scene Planning Supervisor *Ann Tucker Animation Check Supervisor *Janet Bruce Color Models Supervisor *Karen Comella Ink and Paint Senior Manager *Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht Paint / Final Check Supervisor *Hortensia M. Casagran Digitizing Camera Supervisor *Robyn L. Roberts Film Camera Manager *Joe Jiuliano Artistic Supervisors Florida Unit Layout *Jeff Dickson Background *Robert Stanton CleanUp *Ruben Procopio Visual Effects *Jeff Dutton *David Tidgwell Florida Production Manager *Don Walters Animating Assistants *David Hancock *Robert Espanto Domingo *Tim Hodge Key Layout/Workbook Background Effects Animators Ruff Inbetweeners Clean-Up Animation Pocahontas Supervising Character Lead *Renee Holt Key Assistants Assistant Animators Breakdown Inbetweeners John Smith Supervising Character Lead *Bill Berg Associate Character Lead *Kaaren Lundeen Key Assistants Assistant Animators Breakdown Inbetweeners Governor Ratcliffe Supervising Character Lead *Richard Hoppe Key Assistants Breakdown Inbetweeners Meeko Supervising Character Lead *David T. Nethery Key Assistants Assistant Animator Breakdown Inbetweeners Chief Powhatan Supervising Character Lead *Tracy Mark Lee Key Assistant Assistant Animator Breakdown Inbetweeners Thomas Supervising Character Leads *Juliet Stroud-Duncan *Brett Newton Assistant Animator *Sue Adnopoz Breakdown *Diana Coco Inbetweener *Carolyn F. Gliona Ben, Lon & Roy Supervising Character Lead *Gail Frank Key Assistant *Maria Rosetti Assistant Animator *Michael Hazy Breakdown *Jim Brummett Inbetweeners *Dan Bowman *Greg Fleming *Michael Lester Flit Supervising Character Lead *Stephan Zupkas Character Lead *Edward Gutierrez Key Assistants *Mike McKinney *Tony Anselmo Breakdown *Andrew Ramos Inbetweener *Bobby Alcid Rubio Grandmother Willow Supervising Character Lead *Nancy Kniep Key Assistant *Wes Chun Assistant Animator *Marsha W.J. Park-Yum Inbetweeners *Jim Snider *Chris Sonnenburg *Stevie Wermers-Skelton CGI Assistant Animators *Michelle Lee Robinson *Henry Sato Percy / Wiggins Supervising Character Lead *Lori M. Noda Key Assistant *Susan McKinsey Goldberg Assistant Animator *Calvin Le Duc Breakdown *Celinda S. Kennedy Inbetweeners *Brian Mainolfi *Kevin Nelson Kocoum / Nakoma Supervising Character Lead *Marianne Tucker Key Assistant *Bruce Strock Assistant Animators *Boowon Lee *Rick Kohlschmidt Breakdown *Daniel Yoontaek Lim Inbetweener *Cathie Karas Wilke Forest Animals Supervising Character Lead *Natasha Dukelski Selfridge Key Assistant *Brian B. McKim Assistant Animators *Janet Heerhan Kwon *Chan Woo Jung Inbetweener *Jane Misek English Settlers Supervising Character Lead *Dave Suding Key Assistant *Ray Harris Assistant Animators *Carl A. Bell *Marty Schwartz *Susan Y. Sugita Breakdown *James McArdle Native Americans Supervising Character Lead *Kathleen M. Bailey Assistant Animator *Kent Holaday Breakdown *Jody Kooistra *Mike D'Isa Inbetweener *Donnie Long Native Americans / English Settlers (Florida) Key Assistants Breakdown Inbetweeners Key Assistant Layout *Rick Moore *Michael Bond O'Mara *Kenneth Spirduso Layout Assistants Blue Sketch 3-D Effects Animating Assistants Effects Key Assistant Effects Animators Assistant Effects Animators Effects Breakdown / Inbetweeners Airbrush *John Emerson CGI Software Engineers Pre-Production Effects Development Visual Development / Character Design Additional Story Development Based on an Idea by *Mike Gabriel Character Sculptures *Kent Melton Additional CGI Animation *Rob Bekuhrs *Sandra Groeneveld *Kevin Paul Sheedy Additional Ruff Inbetweeners *Elliot M. Bour *Robert O. Corley Additional Clean Up Animation Key Assistants Assistant Animator *Vincent Siracusano Inbetweeners Additional Effects Animators Key Assistants Assistant Animators Inbetweeners “Colors of the Wind” (End Title) *Performed by Vanessa Williams *Produced by Keith Thomas *Arranged by Robbie Buchanan and Keith Thomas “If I Never Knew You” (Love Theme From "Pocahontas") *Performed by Jon Secada and Shanice *Produced by Emilio Estefan, Jr. and Robbie Buchanan *Arranged by Robbie Buchanan and Aaron Zigman Cast (in Alphabetical Order) *Lon: Joe Baker *Thomas: Christian Bale *Pocahontas: Irene Bedard *Ben: Billy Connolly *Kocoum: James Apaumut Fall *John Smith: Mel Gibson *Grandmother Willow: Linda Hunt *Meeko: John Kassir *Pocahontas (singing voice): Judy Kuhn *Percy: Danny Mann *Chief Powhatan: Russell Means *Governor Ratcliffe: David Ogden Stiers *Wiggins: David Ogden Stiers *Nakoma: Michelle St. John *Kekata: Gordon Tootoosis *Flit: Frank Welker Casting by *Brian Chavanne *Ruth Lambert *Karen Margiotta Senior Manager Production *Dana Axelrod Assistant Production Managers Story / Clean-up *Angelique N. Yen Editorial *Brian Behling Layout *Tod Marsden Animation *Stephanie L. Parker Sweatbox / Video Reference *Rebecca Pahr Huntley Effects / Video Reference *Shelly Amoroso Computer Graphics Imagery / 3D Effects *Kirk Bodyfelt Backgrounds / Animation Check *Karenna Mazur Color Models *Holly E. Bratton Communications *Dorothy McKim CAPS & Retakes Assistant Manager *Jill Johnson Recording / Scoring *Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Florida Layout / Background *Paul Steele Florida Clean Up *Sheri Croft Florida Animation / Effects *Matthew Garbera Ink & Paint Assistant Manager *Chris Hecox Additional Florida Clean Up *Paul Lanum Coordinators Communications *Onil Alfredo Chibás Florida Post-Production CAPS *Jeanie Lynd Sorenson Scene Planning Scene Planning Assistant *Kimberley Gray Florida Scene Planning Supervisor *John Cunningham Florida Scene Planning *Mary Lescher Florida Scene Planning Assistant *Karen N. Austin EFX Data Entry *Gary Stubblefield Animation Checking Assistant Supervisor *Barbara Wiles Animation Checking Florida Supervisor CAPS / Ink & Paint *Fran Kirsten Florida Animation Check Supervisor *Laurie Sacks Florida Animation Checking *Albert Francis Moore *Victoria Winner Novak Color Modelists Color Model Assistant *Debbie Jorgensborg Digitizing Mark-up *Gina Wootten Digitizing Camera Assistant Supervisor *Karen N. China Digitizing Camera Operators Florida Digitizing Mark-up *Michael Lusby Florida Digitizing Camera Operators *Gary W. Smith *Barbara J. Poirier *Jason Leonard Robert Buske Assistant Paint Supervisors *Irma Velez *Karen L. Hudson *Grace H. Shirado Color Model Mark-up Assistant Supervisor *David J. Zywicki Color Model Mark-up *Sherrie Cuzzort *Cindy Finn *Beth Ann McCoy-Gee Paint Mark-up Painting Final Check Compositing Assistant Supervisor *James "JR" Russell Compositing *Shannon Fallis-Kane *Joseph Pfening *Dolores Pope Trainees Layout *Scott Uehara EFX *Lisa A. Reinert Color Models *Pamela L.V. Henn Digital Film Printing and Opticals Supervisor Film Printer Operators Animation Camera Operator *John D. Aardal Florida Camera Operator *Andrew Simmons Technology Director of Technology *Paul Yanover Senior Manager of Digital Production *Edward Kummer Senior Manager of Digital Technology *Dean Schiller Technology Manager Florida *Enrique Santos CGI Software Development Manager *Peter DeVroede Production Technology Support Additional Technology Staff Director of Technical Facilities and Operations *Dave Inglish Manager of Production Systems *David F. Wolf Technical Facilities Support Pixar Songs Produced by *Alan Menken *Stephen Schwartz Score Produced by *Alan Menken Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Songs Arranged by *Danny Troob *Martin Erskine Vocal Arrangements by *David Friedman Music Recorded and Mixed by *John Richards Additional Score Orchestrations by *Michael Starobin *Doug Besterman Music Recorded at *Todd-AO Scoring *Signet Sound Studios *The Hit Factory *Paramount Stage M *Sony Music Studios/New York Recording Assistants *Tom Hardisty *David Marquette *Paul Wertheimer Orchestra Contractor *Ken Watson Vocal Contractor *David Friedman Music Preparation *Dominic Fidelibus Supervising Music Editor *Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett Assistant Music Editor *Brion McIntosh Music Production Supervisor *Tod Cooper Songs “The Virginia Company” *Performed by Chorus “The Virginia Company (Reprise)” *Performed by Mel Gibson and Chorus “Steady as the Beating Drum (Main Title)” *Performed by Chorus “Steady as the Beating Drum (Reprise)” *Performed by Jim Cummings “Just Around the Riverbend” *Performed by Judy Kuhn “Listen With Your Heart I, II, III” *Performed by Linda Hunt and Bobbi Page “Mine, Mine, Mine” *Performed by David Ogden Stiers and Mel Gibson and Chorus “Colors of the Wind” *Performed by Judy Kuhn “Savages (Part 1)” *Performed by David Ogden Stiers, Jim Cummings and Chorus “Savages (Part 2)” *Performed by David Ogden Stiers, Jim Cummings, Judy Kuhn and Chorus Chorus Shawnee Nation United Remnant Band Algonquin Singers/Speakers Jim Great Elk Waters Unit Producer Traditional Native American Music & Songs including the Death Song by Hawk Pope Principal Chief, Shawnee Nation URB/Unit Music Director Assistant to the Producer *Barbara Gerald-Owens Production Office Assistant *Bill Damaschke Florida Production Office Assistant *Sarah J. Cole Production Assistants CGI Coordinator *Maryann McLeod Director of Production Accounting *Dennis Park Production Accountant *Andrea McCarthy Paul Assistant Production Accountant *Maureen Mo O'Hare Davis Additional Production Accounting *L.J. Van Cleave *Sally Catic Florida Production Accountant *Glen Gagnon ADR Voice Casting *Barbara Harris *L.A. MadDogs Video Reference Cast Video Crew Choreographer *D.J. Giagni Category:Credits